


Marks of Love

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Voltage Inc, kings of paradise - Freeform, kings of paradise smut, love 365 - Freeform, taki kozaki - Freeform, taki kozaki smut, voltage fanfic, voltage smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: A birthday fic in honor of Taki's birthday!
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Kudos: 4





	Marks of Love

Sighing, MC glanced at the striking maroon love marks Taki etched deep into her skin. Earlier he passionately ravaged her hours prior before the sun rose this chilly November morning. 

Today was Taki’s birthday, and their private celebration commenced the second the clock struck midnight. The wishes of happy birthday were barely professed by MC when Taki pinned her back down to the bed. Claiming her lips for his own, he savored the present of her very presence, and shared his appreciation by lavishing her chest in plentiful, rough kisses. 

Rough may have been a bit of an understatement MC thought, as she further observed the vivid aftermath of their lovemaking sessions brightly peeking out from underneath the neckline of her robe. One of her hands reached up to touch the newfound blemishes, tracing the marks Taki left, feeling her body heat up at the memory of everything they did last night. 

A faint blush creeped into MC’s cheeks as the recollection of their rendezvous flashed through her mind. She could still hear Taki’s guttural moans as he thrusted into her, and the way his muscles flexed when his hips roll-

“There you are,” Taki murmured, interrupting his partner’s daydreaming while he snuck up behind her and encircled MC into the comfort of his embrace. “I woke up and felt how cold your side of the bed was. Why would you abandon me? On the morning of my birthday nonetheless.”

“Happy birthday to you again,” MC giggled, pinching herself to regain her composure before turning around to face him. “And don’t pout. I only left so I could start getting ready for the day and make you your favorites for breakfast. I’m not planning on running off to anywhere else.”

Rising up on the tips of her toes, MC’s arms wrapped around his neck, gently tugging Taki down so she could gaze into his eyes. The softness of his expression made her heart thump rapidly, and MC found herself parting her lips, inviting the man she loved to take her breath away. Seconds felt like years as Taki slowly inched towards her face. Her thoughts racing in anticipation, MC’s eyelashes fluttered until Taki’s lips brushed hers. She mewled when he deepened their kiss, arching herself closer to him when Taki’s hand traced around her frame to cup the curve of her ass ignited a greed, she never acknowledged existed within her. 

“You’re pretty red already from just a kiss,” Taki teased, the smirk he wore smug indicating how aware he was of the true nature behind his companion’s blush. “You couldn’t possibly still be warm from last round now, could you?”

“If I am, it’s your fault, Taki,” MC huffed, squealing when he suddenly swooped her up and sauntered back into the bedroom. 

Taki paused at the foot of the bed, lowering MC down onto the floor until she was standing pressed up against the edge of the mattress. Locking his gaze onto her, Taki knelt down, vigilant in observing the blissful reactions from MC’s eyes clenching tightly shut whilst his fingers slipped underneath the hem of her robe. Her breaths became ragged when he intentionally stroked the area MC was most sensitive, deliberately circling his thumb in leisure circles through the fabric of the red panties she wore. 

Surely the fact she was wearing them was no mere coincidence considering MC was more than aware of how witnessing the sheer material cling to her womanly curves drove him mad awakening a lustful desire within him. He wanted her. And judging by the dampness of her underwear Taki had been continuing to toy with, he realized the feeling was mutual. Blowing onto the nape of MC’s abdomen to tease and watch her squirm, Taki smirked before latching his teeth onto the band of fabric. 

“I’m unwrapping one of my gifts early,” Taki muttered, fervently dragging the silky garment down the surface of her thighs. 

Once the underwear pooled onto the carpet, the real-estate tycoon’s hands reached under her robe to firmly cup her ass and tugged her closer. MC unfastened the tie of her robe to strip herself bare. Shimmying free from the clothing until the slight chill of the air grazed her skin, she threw one of her legs over Taki’s shoulder. Nuzzling his cheek against her thigh, Taki nipped at her flesh, imprinting the visible marks of his love upon her. 

“Unless you have any objections?” he breathed, pausing just out of reach from where she needed Taki to touch the most. 

“Y-You, know I don’t,” she whimpered in a fit of impatience. Unable to control herself for any longer, MC grabbed onto the back of his head and joined them together. 

“Ngh!” MC cried, her body rippling in pleasure when the familiarity of his tongue intruded beyond the velvet of her glistened folds. 

With a swift lift of her hips, Taki pushed MC back down onto the bed while his mouth pursued on his mission to ravage her. Each stroke was languid, sensuous, and eliciting melodious sounds from MC that both Taki and she weren’t even aware she was capable of generating. Taki’s seasoned movements no sooner induced an explosion of heat, drawing her coils to intensely bind, leaving her body thrashing against the material of the sheets as she recovered from her pleasant high. 

“You taste better than any cake,” Taki uttered, lusting after the beautiful aftermath of her coming undone from the throes of his passion. 

Ensuring that each delectable drop of her sweet nectar was ravished, Taki crawled up onto the bed and flipped her over until she was pressing into the mattress on all fours.

“Can I be selfish and ask for another present?”

No verbal response was necessary, because MC’s body hummed in consent, thrusting back to invite him to use her in which he desired. His cock twitched, turned on by how sexy MC looked from this angle. The skin on her backside was creamy and untouched, similia as if she were a blank canvas waiting to be colored. Taki never was one to consider himself the artistic type, but he was driven by a desirous urge to mark the rest of her. 

Crouching over MC, Taki’s teeth found the smoothness of her ass, roughly biting down until flushed crimson mark was imprinted onto her. Encouraged by MC’s groans of approval, Taki’s journey ascended her back, savagely nipping away to fully envelop her flesh in impressions of his love. Each nibble left MC hotter and hotter, yearning to experience a closer intimacy with Taki. On top of brimming in sensitivity from her previous release, the tantalizing foreplay was simply no longer enough to satisfy her. 

“Taki,” she panted, squirming from the gratifying assault now occurring on her neck. “Taki, take me now. Make me scream your name, over and over again, until I’m too exhausted too breath another word.”

For once, Taki was grateful that MC’s current position prevented him from being able to see her face. Her honest confession provoked a blush that stained his cheeks, and Taki was less than inclined to let her behold seeing him in such a flustered state. Wanting to distract MC and oblige her request, he surrounded to the temptation by latching his hands onto the curves of her waist. With a roll of his hips, Taki feverishly pressed into MC, both groaning at the tingling warmth euphoric sensation that immersed their bodies whenever they became one. 

Concerned for MC’s well-being, Taki’s pace commenced gradually, heightening his speed only when the pleas from his lover to go harder reassured him. He stayed committed to fulfilling MC’s requests, because each vigorous thrust evoked cries of pure carnal rapture. Lovemaking with MC was always healing to him since their emotional connection stemmed beyond the bounds of solely physicality. Both his body and heart were full of captivation for her, and MC was the one constant in his life. He knew these feelings would never fade away; confident they would continue to flourish as time carried on.

The sound of their skin slapping together resounded throughout the room as Taki’s hips proceeded to crash into MC. Taki grunted when he her walls fluttered around him, clenching soundly around his expanding length. His cock growing harder, Taki slammed into MC, reaching out to give her hair a tug as they both were finally pushed over the edge. Blissfully drained from the zealous sex they had engaged in, MC collapsed down onto the mattress. 

The rising sunlight streamed into the bedroom, trickling warmth down onto their damp bodies. Propping his head up with pillows, Taki enticed MC to rest her head on his chest. Inching over to cuddle close to Taki, MC wrapped her leg around his and nuzzled into his body. In MC’s new arrangement, Taki caught a glimpse of a few of the marks he left engraved on her body.

“MC,” Taki sheepishly “I went a little overboard with the hickeys. I’m sorry, I lose all sense of control when I’m with you. I love you so much, I can never get enough of you.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Taki,” she whispered, her voice hoarse from the noises she made earlier. “I love it when you mark me as your own.”

Sitting up in the bed, MC adjusted herself so she could brush Taki’s hair to the side of his face. Her hand pet the top of his head, and she placed tender kisses on his forehead to reassure him.

“Although there is something you can do to make it up for me,” she suggested, a sudden lightbulb going off in her head. Curious, Taki glanced up at her, willing to do anything that would please her.

“Name it. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

“Well, my terms are pretty straightforward,” MC cooed, climbing on top of Taki to straddle him. “You have to promise that each year we’re going to spend your birthday together. It doesn’t matter where we are, or what we’re doing, as long as we have each other.”

MC squealed when Taki leaned up and encircled her in a hug. His heart was racing at the prospect of spending the rest of forever as a couple. He gave her a squeeze before responding to the stipulation. 

“I promise,” Taki vowed, extending his pinky finger out to swear on it. “Next year, the year after that, and all the ones succeeding after those.”

Linking their pinkies, they shook on their agreement. Wanting to celebrate the newfound deal, MC pushed Taki back down onto the bed. She ran her fingers down the muscles of his toned chest. The pining was mutual since she felt how turned on Taki was underneath her. Grinding her hips down on him, she watched in enjoyment as Taki withered beneath her.

“Care for breakfast in bed this morning?” she proposed, arching her eyebrow suggestively. 

“You should know by now I would never turn down an offer from you,” Taki responded.

The rest of the morning consisted of them staying locked away in the bedroom, with Taki enjoying his birthday treat by sampling on all MC had to offer.


End file.
